Fate: Nostradamus
Profile: Identity: His True Name is Nostradamus or Michel De Nostradamus . A French Astrologer, Physician and reputed seer. Born in France of the 9 children that Jacques De Nostredame and Reyniere. At the age of 14, Nostradamus entered the University of Avigon to study but was only able to study for a little more than a year due to the plague. He later spent 8 years researching herbal medicines and even enter the University of Montpellier for a doctorate in medicine but was expelled due to have been an Apothecary before. Later Nostradamus assisted in fighting the plague in Marseille and later even fought the plague on his own later in the province and regional capital. But after moving away from Italy, Nostradamus started to learn occult rather than medicine. He dabbled in horoscopes, necromancy, scrying and even good luck charms. He later even even became a Counselor and Physician-In-Ordinary as the Wife of King Henry II of France was a fan of his work and invited him to explain his horoscopes that hinted at the aiming of the royal family as well as writing horoscopes for her son. He was very afraid of being accused of heresy but as prophecies and astrology does not fall into the bracket of magic, Nostradamus only needed to hid his magic and necromancy allowing him to survive the Church's relentless hunt for mages and witches. He has a few close calls with the Church however but was mainly due to the search of the religious views and his publication of his prophecies without the approval of the Bishop. Due to his gout as well as his predictions defying the heavens, Nostradamus found his life slowing slipping away. He decided to have a will that gives a lot of money towards his wife and children and stated to his secretary that he would not be found at sunrise as he predicted one last prediction which was his own demise. Appearance: Appearance: Physical Appearance: Clothing: Personality: Class/Personal Skills: # Item Construction - Rank D (As a Mage, Diviner, Healer, he can create varying items that can predict the future or foresee the present. He can create many forms of medicines) # Territory Creation - Rank E (As a Mage who had to hide a lot from the church, his workplace is always with him allowing him to easily set up an area to work in. But due to the church as well, the rank is low as his workplace usually have little items related to magic. His Territory will only improve his predictions) # Clairvoyance - Rank A (Capable of predicting the future) Abilities: As a Healer and Diviner, Nostradamus has very little combat prowess. He is only strong when fighting a diseases. His only combat capability is his necromancy which is quite weak as well as he mainly use it to see the future rather than to cause wars. However due to his powers of seeing the future, he can predict any attack that is coming or to foresee the future to plan ahead. Only with his weak Necromancy and Clairvoyance, Nostradamus can carefully planned out an attack and even take down Servants who are way stronger than him. His Necromancy can only create weak skeletons that has to be equipped with weapons rather than having bone form weapons created with them. = Equipment: # Rose Pill ( Capable of curing any from of plague. Can relief symptoms of other diseases) # Noble Phantasm: # Les Propheties, The Book of Prophecy # Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Caster